


I’m Feeling Better:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Depression, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Breakdown, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny doesn’t know what to do for Steve, So he brings him over to Magnum & Co. Do they help ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049405
Kudos: 3





	I’m Feeling Better:

*Summary: Danny doesn’t know what to do for Steve, So he brings him over to Magnum & Co. Do they help ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was looking at his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, His heart was breaking for him. Ever since he came from his trip, Steve barely said two words, only whenever he was asked a question. The Blond knew of some people who can help, & solve his problem.

They got to **_Robin’s Nest_** , The Former Seal snapped out of his haze, & he took look around of his settings. “What are we doing here, Danno ?”, & Danny said with a smile, “We are here to see some friends”, The Hunky Brunette nodded silently in response. Juliet Higgins, The **_Majordomo_** , immediately went outside to greet them, After seeing the condition that they were in, She quickly led them into the house.

“Is everything okay ?”, The Beautiful Woman asked, as she opened the gate. “Yeah, We thought we should visit you”, The Loudmouth Detective answered honestly, & without hesitation. “Sure, Follow me”, She went back towards the house, while he drove up to it. The **_Five-O Commander_** knew that he would feel better once he talked out his feelings.

The Beautiful Blond called her friends, once they entered the house, & they came immediately after she called. “Is everything okay ?”, Kumu asked, as the Curator finished her tour, & class. She was worried about one of the men that she considered a son, & waited for an answer. TC Calvin, The Aced Pilot & Owner of **_Island Hoppers_** asked, “What’s going on, Higgy Baby ?”, He had a concerned, & worried look on his face.

“Yeah, Whatever it is, You can tell us, We are family”, Orville “Rick” Wright said, as he sat down, TC followed him, & did the same. Thomas Magnum chose to stand, “It will be okay, Jules”, She & Danny were about to speak, But, The Hunky Brunette stopped them. “I _will_ explain, Guys”, They nodded, & indicated for him to go ahead.

He explained that it was nearly the 2 year anniversary of Joe White’s death, & almost the year of his mother, Doris McGarrett’s death. It was hard for him, & he felt like he is about to have a mental breakdown, & felt like he is alone. Danny dropped kisses to the side of the dark-haired man’s head. “You **_are_** never alone, You **_are_** loved, & have ohana too”, Everyone concurred with that.

With renewed strength, Steve told everyone her thoughts. The Gang did not judge, or interrupt him, as he spoke. When he was done speaking, The Former Seal felt better. “How about dinner ?”, Kumu said with a smile, & everyone was down with that. Steve smiles, & said, “Let’s do it, I’m feeling better”, Kumu went to cook, while everyone relaxed, & the conversation kept on going.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
